


In the midst of FOWL

by ambivertedintrovert



Series: On a mission regarding FOWL [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Yay more agents!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Scrooge and Goldie followed Rockerduck to the FOWL lair, encountering quite a lot of agents. So the assumptions were true. Rockerduck was working with FOWL.  Now all they had to do was get inside the headquarters and find out what was really going on...They should have planned the exit route better.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Series: On a mission regarding FOWL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632247
Kudos: 15





	In the midst of FOWL

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So there may be some references to the first part of this series, so you might have to check that out. But in short, Scrooge and Goldie have been told to spy on Rockerduck who was in Spoonerville, and have followed him until the FOWL HQ.   
> Will everything go smoothly? Of course it will, who am I kidding... or am I?

FOWL was onto them. Goldie had her own tricks up her sleeve, and so the two of them could escape

... If only for the next few corners. They had been split and rounded up.

Scrooge had never seen so many FOWL agents all the time he had worked for SHUSH. Sure, he had faced countless other enemies, but he was usually in a more... comfortable position. He was never outnumbered fifty to one. Even if he was, he usually had his family or someone else to provide a distraction. 

Well, at least he had _one_ plan.

Then again, he had never gone into the FOWL headquarters before. He had usually operated in the financial zone of the SHUSH headquarters or from his manor. If he _was_ sent on a proper mission, it was usually to the FOWL agent’s lair. Even such missions were with a trusted agent like Agent 22.

Goldie, on the other hand, had probably not seen so many FOWL agents, but she had definitely seen more drunk sourdoughs. She had more experience in that way.

She hoped she had enough. She couldn’t even see Scrooge, who was barely a hundred metres away. The only clue of his presence was the other fifty people who were facing the other corner in the hall.

They never should have split up. Thinking that FOWL had sent only four agents after them had been a foolish thought.

“You people honestly work here? It stinks horribly here. Never mind, it’s probably just your sweaty suits... or probably just my imagination. Oh my gosh is that a-”

As fifty agents turned towards the direction dramatically pointed by Goldie’s finger, Goldie managed to escape through the vents.

Scrooge sighed. _Of course_ he’d have to handle the next part alone. He grabbed a gas bomb from his bag and burst it in front of the agents, just before escaping through the opposite vents.

The two of them met in a major vent. They had mapped out the ventilation system, which made the job a whole lot easier.

The place was growing creepier every minute. Now that FOWL knew they were here, they had to be on the lookout. It was pretty surprising that even after a search over an hour they hadn’t been able to locate the inner headquarters or Rockerduck.

“We followed Rockerduck all the way from Spoonerville till here, now what? We can’t even find a clue of him! You seriously can’t expect me to find out stuff by myself,” whispered Goldie. She was tired and annoyed. Scrooge shook his head.

“Says the one who left me alone in the presence of a hundred enemy agents.”

“You knew what to do, Scrooge. But seriously, we need to focus if we want to get out of here safely.” Goldie huffed, crossing her arms in defiance. 

Scrooge rolled his eyes. He studied the map again.

“We’ve been through nearly all the rooms! There isn’t even a blasted entry into the main area. I haven’t even seen any of the major agents yet,” he mumbled.

Goldie’s eyes widened in realization. They hadn’t even seen the dungeons, even if they were denied access into the main headquarters. She remembered a small door in the corner of a room.

“Follow me.”

“Curse me kilts, O’Gilt. We’ve already been that way! You need to get your memory checked along with your eyes.”

“Shut up, Scrooge, just follow my lead.” _He’ll find out soon enough._

As they went through the path again, they reached a dead end like they had before, located right above a small, empty room.

“I already told you there was nothing here.”

“Scrooge, you stubborn dimwit. I used to think I had less common sense and decency than you.” 

“Well, I hate it here!”

“So do I! Things would go a lot faster if you’d take the patience to listen!” Goldie responded, ignoring the offended look on Scrooge’s face. She knocked on the wall of the dead end. “Listen carefully, it’s hollow.”

Scrroge’s face flashed with hope. He knocked on it gently and nodded.

“And that door down there is most probably the entrance further inside,” she continued.

Scrooge looked thoughtful for a moment. “The hollow wall is actually an advanced ventilation system. Touch it properly and you can feel the air holes.” he pointed out, “but we can’t break it. For all that we know, this could set off an alarm.”

“Well, what do you propose, Mr. McDuck?” asked Goldie mocking Duckworth’s courteous tone. Scrooge didn’t seem to notice.

“We could always try further disguising ourselves...”

Goldie understood him almost immediately. She noticed three agents, two ladies and a man, approaching the room. “You ready, Moneybags?” Scrooge grinned.

As soon as the agents came close enough and one of them unlocked the door, the two partners pounced on them and knocked them unconscious. Quickly wearing the FOWL suits, they rushed through the small door and shut it behind them...

Only to find Rockerduck right in front of their faces.

“74, where is my tea?” Goldie noticed her badge had 74 written on it. Scrooge was Agent 68. “And where is 72?”

“Oh, sir, I brought it here beforehand but I couldn’t find you,” she replied politely.

“What happened to your voice? And you look different.”

“It’s the cold, sir, it’s affected my throat. I must be turning pale.”

“Well then, go away. I can’t have tea with your cold germs in it! 68, get it for me.

Scrooge had a blank expression on his face. Goldie nearly face-palmed. _Stupid sourdough._

“He, uh, got the cold from me. We were about to ask if we could be appointed on duty in a warmer area.”

“Well, go then, or I’ll report both of you.” As the two of them swiftly escaped, they heard a commotion take place behind them. They must have located the semi-conscious FOWL agents.

The ‘get them’ shout was quite an alert. They scrambled behind some furniture and huddled together.

As the scuffle of feet died down, the two of them slowly moved apart, noticing that no-one else was there. After a tensed silence, they let out a breath they didn’t know they had been holding.

Within moments, they started chuckling.

“Scrooge, how could you not realise you were Agent 68?”

“I didn’t expect to see the conman there! But the way you handled the situation was amazing,” Scrooge beamed, seated right beside her.

“Well, thank you, but did you see their expression when they were made a fool of? Like-” Goldie giggled. Scrooge followed up shortly.

“O’Gilt, this wasn’t the first time I was your partner in crime.”

“It was still fun,” Goldie stood up and dusted herself. “And now- no, no, no...”

“I see I shortened your duration of excitement,” laughed Rockerduck with Jeeves beside him. The two of them were held by the collar. “SHUSH agents. They look strikingly familiar.”

“LET ME GO!”

And so, the both of them were thrown into a cell in the dungeons.

* * *

“Ugh, this place has no exit or weak spot or anything!” cried Scrooge, kicking a wall, “not to mention we’re stuck in the same cell.”

Goldie rolled her eyes. “Believe me, you’re exaggerating the situation.”

“You’re just sitting there doing nothing while I do all the work!” complained Scrooge, finally seating himself on the upper bunk.

“Calm down, Scroogey,” she headed towards the bars of the cell.

“Goldie, you’ll get electrocuted.”

“I know what I’m doing.” She took out a diamond dagger from her purse and cut the lock, opening the door. “Now, wasn’t that easy?” She taunted as she placed a hand on her hip.

Scrooge glared at her, but followed her anyway.

They shut the cell door noiselessly and made their way out of the narrow passages of the prison. The dim light and the eerie silence didn’t help. Goldie had a collection of keys that worked at almost every door. 

Scrooge suddenly heard footsteps. He pulled Goldie aside, who had been trying to pick a lock. She sent him a surprised glance.

He gaped as he saw the source of the footsteps. _Steelbeak._ It was impossible... hadn’t they defeated him more than a decade ago? On the contrary, it was obvious Goldie had never seen the villain before.

As the man walked into the distance, Goldie noticed Scrooge’s expression. “Who’s he?” she asked cautiously.

“A former thought-to-be-MIA agent. No time. We have to run.”

“Huh?”

“If they find out we’re missing they’ll set off an alarm.” Just as he spoke the lights turned red, and an alarm rang. “We need to split.”

“We could get lost!”

“We have no option; it’s either one of us or both of us.”

“Scrooge-”

“Goldie, not now. One of us can alert SHUSH and save the other if only one of us manages to get out.”

“Okay, stay safe,” was the slightly hesitant response as she laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Scrooge momentarily blushed.

“You too,” he said, placing his hand on hers.

As they grabbed some tools and put their hoods on, they went their separate ways, closely watched by several suspecting agents and narrowly escaping them.

They were on the run.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not exactly great at writing a Scottish accent, or any accent for the matter, so you may have had to imagine it. Writing these two characters is kinda hard and fun too, also because these two are sometimes pretty... unpredictable.   
> But either way, I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please kudo and comment and tell me where I have made mistakes etc. etc.!  
> Thank you so much (again) for reading all of this! XD


End file.
